1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric motors and more particularly to the electric motors of a two rotor single stator type which comprises outer and inner rotors which rotate around and within a single common stator. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a bearing lubricating structure practically employed in such electric motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
One bearing lubricating structure of the above-mentioned type electric motors is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2000-014086. In the bearing lubricating structure of this published application, a bearing operatively disposed between a stator rear disc that supports the stator and a rotor rear disc that supports the outer rotor and another bearing that operatively supports a rear part of an output shaft of the inner rotor are of an oil seal type pregnant with grease.